This invention relates to a coupled artificial tooth assembly manufactured by coupling together artificial teeth into a segment and used in the manufacturer of dentures.
Dentures are manufactured by forming a wax bank in a toothless jaw model and fixing artificial teeth one by one to the wax bank while the wax bank is softened with e.g. a burner.
The wax bank is then carved with a chisel into a shape similar to actual gum to manufacture wax dentures. This requires much trouble and skilled hands.
In unexamined Japanese patent publication 6-261917, a plurality of artificial teeth coupled together by wax and thread are disclosed. With this arrangement, there is no need to arrange artificial teeth one by one in a toothless jaw model.
But even if such coupled artificial teeth are used, the gum has to be carved or shaped with a chisel. The bottoms of teeth have a complicated shape, and the gum is disposed between the teeth in a complicated manner. Thus, it is extremely troublesome to shape the gum into proper shape.
Further, in the prior art publication, a core material such as thread is used in addition to wax to couple artificial teeth together. Thus, when the wax is removed from the denture model which is embedded in plastic and manufactured in the above manner, the core material such as thread will remain in the plaster and be difficult to remove.
An object of the present invention is to minimize the gum shaping work when manufacturing a denture model and to eliminate any residues in a plaster mold.